1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handle of luggage and more particularly to a bezel luggage having a safety arrangement for preventing hand from being hurt in retracting handle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional wheeled luggage is always equipped with a retractable handle. Accordingly, a recessed bezel is a necessary element in luggage for receiving a retracted handle. In general, bezel is provided on the top rear portion of luggage. A great number of patents worldwide have been disclosed related to the improvement of bezel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,798 to Tsai entitled xe2x80x9cTrunk With A Concealable Retractable Handlexe2x80x9d and Taiwanese Utility Model Publication No. 387,218 entitled xe2x80x9cBumping Prevented Device for Luggage Handlexe2x80x9d both disclose a small recess for hand to insert into in addition to the large recess of bezel. The difference of them is that the small recess is located below the large recess in the former while an additional bumping prevented device further provided above the large recess in the latter. The purpose of small recess is for providing a passage for hand to insert into bezel to grip handle grip easily. However, in the former, the problem of hurting fingers in bezel while retracting handle has not been considered. Such may be best illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. As shown in FIG. 1A, fingers F are safe before handle grip H is retracted into bezel R. However, as shown in FIG. 1B, when handle grip H is pushed down quickly thumb T is squeezed at the edge C between handle grip H and top of luggage. Since the pushing force is strong if the retracting of handle is quick thumb T tends to hurt in such case. To solve the problem mentioned above, the latter further provides an additional bumping prevented device 28 in the recess 27 which is located at upper portion of vertical wall of the bezel. However, the device 28 is made of sponge which tends to be easily worn after use for a period of time. Such may also have thumb T to hurt the upper edge or lower edge of the recess 27 of bezel as mentioned above. Thus, improvement exists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a safe retractable handle system of luggage wherein an upper small recess is provided in a joint of vertical portion and upper front part of bezel and a lower small recess is provided in a joint of horizontal portion and lower rear part of bezel respectively. By configuring as this, hand of user may not be hurt in the process of retracting handle into bezel.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a bezel on a top rear portion of a wheeled luggage including a retractable handle having two handle rods and a top handle grip, the bezel comprising a body including a front upper side, two-arcuate sides, and a rear lower side; a vertical portion; a horizontal portion; two spaced tunnels near sides of the horizontal portion sleeved on the handle rods of the handle; a first recess surrounded by the horizontal portion and the rear lower side for permitting fingers of user to insert in while the handle grip is fully retracted onto a space defined by the vertical and the horizontal portions; and a second recess surrounded by the front upper side and the vertical portion for permitting a thumb of user to insert in while the handle grip is fully retracted onto the space defined by the vertical and the horizontal portions. This can protect fingers and thumb in the retracting process.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.